


another god damn DRV3 chatfic

by chiaki_nyanami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, can you tell its my first story on here, chatfic, drv3 - Freeform, idk what to do, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaki_nyanami/pseuds/chiaki_nyanami
Summary: monokuma makes a group chat. chaos ensues.





	1. the start of hell

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> kokichi: goblin  
> miu: x_BigTits_x  
> shuichi: big ahoge goth bf  
> kaede: you guys are nasty  
> maki: Maki_  
> kaito: LUMINARYOFTHESTARS  
> korekiyo: Kiyo  
> tsumugi: xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx  
> himiko: i got the magic in me  
> ryoma: no  
> kirumi: stop calling me mom  
> angie: Atuas_Vessel  
> tenko: chaotic disaster  
> rantaro: the mystery man  
> kiibo: Kiibo  
> gonta: Gonta  
> monokuma: Monokuma

_Monokuma has added 16 students to "Unnamed Chat"_

Monokuma: Upupupu! You kids have fun in this group chat!

Monokuma has left the chat

Kaede: Huh?.. What is this?

Kokichi: Hiya Kaeedee!

Kaede: ..hello Kokichi

Shuichi: Hi..

Maki: ...

_Kokichi changed Kokichi's nickname to goblin_

goblin: Nee-heehee! we can change nicknames on here!

Shuichi: Oh no.

Maki: do NOT

_goblin changed Shuichi's nickname to big ahoge goth bf_

big ahoge goth bf: .....

big ahoge goth bf: no

_big ahoge goth bf changed big ahoge goth bf's nickname to _DetectiveShuu_

_goblin changed _DetectiveShuu's nickname to big ahoge goth bf_

goblin: :3

Maki: no.

_goblin changed Maki's name to Miss Killer Lady_

Miss Killer Lady: do you want to die

goblin: WAAAHH! You're sooo meeaaan!

Miss Killer Lady has changed Miss Killer Lady's nickname to Maki_

_Kaito has come online_

Kaito: Hey Maki-Roll!

_big ahoge goth bf has changed Kaito's nickname to LUMINARYOFTHESTARS_

Maki_: Hey Kaito..

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS: So, how are you?

Maki_: I-I'm good...

_Himiko has come online_

Himiko: nyeeh....what is this?

Kaede: It's a group chat Monokuma made... I don't know why though...

_goblin has changed Himiko's nickname to waifu <3_

waifu <3: 

waifu <3: no

goblin: awww but i changed it because ur my waifu himiko!

waifu <3: shut up kokichi

_waifu <3 has changed waifu <3's nickname to i got the magic in me_

i got the magic in me: nyeeh. im tired. im going to bed

Kaede: It's...noon?

i got the magic in me: time isnt real kaede.

_i got the magic in me has gone offline_

_Tenko has come online_

Tenko: Heya! What's this?

Kaede: It's a group chat Monokuma made...

Tenko: Huuh?

Tenko: nvjeofwjvkcvf ewlrvkef

Kaede: ....What?

big ahoge goth bf: ...uh...

goblin: I'll translate! It says: DEGENERATE MALES!

Tenko: Sorry! I just needed to stretch my fingers! and QUIET, MALE!

Kaede: ...oook then?

goblin has changed Tenko's nickname to disaster

disaster: YOU DEGENERATE! 

disaster: wait

disaster: you can change names?

Miu has come online

Miu: The gorgeous girl genius has come to grace you all with her fuckin' presence! Be fuckin honored, you shitheads!

goblin has changed Miu's nickname to cum dumpster

disaster: Grrr! Degenerate!

cum dumpster: Aaa-aaah.

Kaede: .....

_cum dumpster has changed cum dumpster's nickname to x_BigTits_x_

x_BigTits_x: Get over here, you little fuckin lying abortion!

goblin: Don't be so meeaaann Miu! 

x_BigTits_x: You fuckin doubting me, turdface?

goblin: Kaeeedeee! Help me!

Kaede: ......

big ahoge goth bf: oh no

x_BigTits_x: What's the fuckin matter, Pooichi? 

big ahoge goth bf: ..I...no...

Kaede: leave him alone miu

x_BigTits_x: shut it kaeidiot

_Angie has come online_

Angie: Nya-ha! What's this?

big ahoge goth bf:  a group chat

_Angie has changed Angie's nickname to AtuasVessel_

AtuasVessel: Oh! How nice! Atua could always use some new followers!

x_BigTits_x: Hey, miss cult leader, it's just us you fuckin dumbass!

_Korekiyo has come online_

_goblin has changed Korekiyo's nickname to seesaw man_

seesaw man: How interesting. However I will have to change my name back

_seesaw man has changed seesaw man's nickname to Kiyo_

Kiyo: So, how is everyone

x_BigTits_x: Oh wow, it's the fuckin creepshow! How fuckin great

goblin: Kiyo's here too? Woow!

Kaede: Oh, hello Kiyo. I'm doing ok.

_goblin has changed Kaede's name to finger mommy_

finger mommy: no

finger mommy: bad kokichi

big ahoge goth bf: ..

goblin: WAAAAH! You're so meaan Kaede!

disaster: Quiet, male!

_disaster has gone offline_

_finger mommy has changed finger mommy's name to u guys are nasty_

_Maki_ has gone offline_

_LUMINARYOFTHESTARS has gone offline_

goblin: awww everyones going offline :(((

_Rantaro has come online_

Rantaro: Hello, everyone. it's good to talk with you all

goblin: wooow! it's amami! 

goblin has changed Rantaro's nickname to avocado daddy

goblin: :3

avocado daddy has changed avocado daddy's nickname to mystery man

mystery man: so hello

u guys are nasty: hi

big ahoge goth bf: hi rantaro

Tsumugi has come online

Tsumugi: Hi everybody! Tenko told me about this group chat so I was plainly excited to join!

goblin: hey! hey!

u guys are nasty: Hi Tsumugi!

mystery man: Hey, Mugi

goblin has changed Tsumugi's nickname to xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: ooh! this is plainly such a nice name!

goblin: welcome tsumugi

_x_BigTits_x has changed the group name to "mius harem"_

_u guys are nasty has changed the group name to "the hellhole"_

u guys are nasty: no miu. no.

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: Oh! I just saw the Kiyo is here too! Hi!

Kiyo: Hello Tsumugi.

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: How are you?

Kiyo: I'm good.

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: That's great!

_Kiyo has gone offline_

_Kiibo has come online_

Kiibo: H-Hey everyone...

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: kiibo!! hi!!!

big ahoge goth bf: hi kiibo

u guys are nasty: Hi Kiibo!

goblin: hey kiiboy!!!

Kiibo: Oh..hello Kokichi

_goblin has changed Kiibo's nickname to robodick_

x_BigTits_x i approve

robodick: T-This is robophobia!

_u guys are nasty has changed robodicks nickname to Kiibo_

Kiibo: Thank you, Kaede.

_Kiibo has gone offline_

_Kirumi has come online_

Kirumi: Hello everyone.

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: hey kirumi!!!

u guys are nasty: Hi Kirumi!

goblin: Hi Mom!!

Kirumi: I'm not your mom.

goblin: WAAAAAAH! You're so meaaan!

_goblin has changed Kirumi's name to maid mommy_

maid mommy: ....

_maid mommy has changed maid mommy's nickname to stop calling me mom_

_stop calling me mom has gone offline_

Gonta has come online 

Gonta: Hello friends! Gonta not know much about tech-no-lo-gy but he wanted to talk to you all!

_goblin has changed Gonta's nickname to BEEstiality_

u guys are nasty: KOKICHI NO

big ahoge goth bf: NO

x_BigTits_x: good fuckin going kokichi!

goblin: i try

BEEstiality: Gonta not know what this means. Could someone explain to Gonta?

x_BigTits_x: Well, it fuckin mea-

x_BigTits_x: OW! THAT FUCKIN HURT, COSPLAY LADY!

u guys are nasty: 

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: don't ruin his innocence, miu!

x_BigTits_x: Like you have any room to fuckin talk, cosplay lady!

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: ...

x_BigTits_x: OW! KAEIDIOT!

u guys are nasty: stop fighting u fucks

goblin: aaawww kaede u ruined the fun :(((((

big ahoge goth bf: i have to go. sorry

_big ahoge goth bf has gone offline_

_xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx has changed BEEstiality's nickname to Gonta_

_xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx has gone offline_

goblin: awww i guess ill say bye nowww

_goblin has gone offline_

x_BigTits_x: Bye, ya virgin fucks!

_x_BigTits_x has gone offline_

u guys are nasty:.....

_mystery man has gone offline_

_u guys are nasty has gone offline_

_Gonta has gone offline_

_AtuasVessel has goneoffline_

_\----_

please kill me why did i put effort into this

 

but i hoped yall enjoyed this mess


	2. ouma fucks shit up : part 2

_Kiyo has come online_

_u guys are nasty has come online_

Kiyo: Hello, Kaede. It's good to see you up and awake.

u guys are nasty: hey kiyo. i couldn't get much sleep, but i hope you had a good night

Kiyo: I slept okay. It's unfortunate you did not though.

_x_BigTits_x has come online_

x_BigTits_x: hey, kaeidiot and creepshow! how are u fuckers?

u guys are nasty: hi miu. im good.

Kiyo: Hello Miu. I'm doing ok.

_x_BigTits_x has changed u guys are nasty's nickname to Piano fucker_

Piano fucker: ...

Piano fucker: excuse me

x_BigTits_x: OWW! KAEIDIOT YOU SHITHEAD THAT FUCKIN HURT!

Piano fucker: then dont chaNGE MY NAME

Kiyo: .....

_Kiyo has changed Piano fuckers nickname to Kaede_

Kaede: Thanks Kiyo.

Kiyo: It's not a problem.

x_BigTits_x: just fuck already fuckin virgins

Kaede: hold on

x_BigTits_x: OW

x_BigTits_x: THAT HURT KAEDIOT

_disaster has come online_

x_BigTits_x: Well hey, it's Miss Andry.

disaster: miss..andry? tenko doesnt get it..

Kaede: miu dont make me hit u again

x_BigTits_x: C-chill already! it was a joke!

Kaede:...

Kiyo: Hello Tenko.

disaster: Ki..yo? Deegenerate male!!!!

x_BigTits_x: tenko this is on the literal fuckin monopad whatre u gonna do, kick the fuckin' monopad?

disaster: ...REEEE!

_x_BigTits_x has changed disaster's nickname to Miss Andry_

Kaede: MIU

_goblin has come online_

goblin: heeEEYY EVERYONE

goblin: how areeee youuu guys??? :)))

Kaede: please never say that again

Miss Andry: A-aAHHHAHH!

Miss Andry: DEGENERATE!!!

_goblin has changed Miss Andry's nickname to tenkowo_

tenkowo: GRRR

tenkowo: DEGENERATE

goblin: :3

Kaede: oh dear god

_big ahoge goth bf has come online_

big ahoge goth bf: i . i came at a bad time didnt i

Kaede: SHUICHI

Kaede: tenko'S TRYING TO BEAT UP OUMA AND MIU IS CHEERING HER ON

x_BigTits_x: HEY

x_BigTits_x: IM NOT FUCKIN CHEERING MISS ANDRY ON!!

x_BigTits_x: and hey pooichi

big ahoge goth bf: ....

_big ahoge goth bf has changed big ahoge goth bf's nickname to _DetectiveShuu_

__DetectiveShuu has gone offline_

goblin: :((((

Kaede: sHUICHI COME BACK

tenkowo: WHY ARE YOU CALLING TENKO THAT

x_BigTits_x: CUZ ITS LIKE UR FUCKIN SHTICK! U SHOUT "DEGENERATE MALES" ALL THE DAMN FUCKIN TIME!

tenkowo: BECAUSE TENKOS MASTER SAID TENKO CANT INTERACT WITH DEGENERATE MALES OR TENKOS POWER WILL DECREASE

_no has come online_

no: ....

Kaede: hi hoshi

goblin: heeeeey!

no: don't

_no has gone offline_

x_BigTits_x: dO U SERIOUSLY FUCKIN BELIEVE THAT CRAP? HAH UR DUMBER THEN I FUCKIN THOUGHT

goblin: this is fun

tenkowo: TENKOS NOT DUMB! AND WHY WOULD TENKOS MASTER LIE TO HER?

x_BigTits_x: UR MASTER OR SOME SHIT WAS OBV FUCKIN TEASING U LIKE "HAHA DONT DO THIS" LIKE PARENTS FUCKIN TELL THEIR KIDS THAT SANTA IS FUCKIN REAL. 

goblin: waIT YOU MEAN SANTA ISNT REAL

x_BigTits_x: STFU LIE BABY SHOTA 

tenkowo: MIU WHY WOULD U LIE TO TENKO???? TENKOS MASTER WOULD NEVER LIE!

x_BigTits_x: TENKO U PIECE OF SHIT IM TRYING TO FUCKIN HELP

tenkowo: NO

tenkowo: TENKO DOESNT WANNA HEAR IT

x_BigTits_x: FUCKIN FINE

_i got the magic in me has come online_

tenkowo: HIMIKO

tenkowo: HI TENKO MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!

i got the magic in me: nyeh.....

i got the magic in me: what a waste..

tenkowo: HIMIKO!!!!

i got the magic: no

goblin: reJECTED

_x_BigTits_x has given goblin a high five_

x_BigTits_x: Good fuckin' going, lie baby!

goblin: thankies miu!!!!!

tenkowo: GRRR

tenkowo: DEGENERATE!

_goblin has changed i got the magic in me's nickname to best mage in the whole world <3_

goblin: :)

best mage in the whole world <3: nyeeh i agree with the first part but why the heart

goblin: cuzzz ur my waifuuuuu :3

best mage in the whole world <3: never make that face again

tenkowo: DEGENERATE MALE!!!! dont mess with himikos username!!!!!

_tenkowo has gone offline_

Kiyo:....

Kiyo: How interesting

_the mystery man has come online_

the mystery man: hey everybody.

Kaede: hey rantaro

best mage in the whole world <3: hi rantaro

goblin: hi oniiichannnn :)))

the mystery man: no

_the mystery man has gone offline_

Kaede: see what you did ouma

goblin: :(

Kiyo: How dissapointing.

_LUMINARYOFTHESTARS has come online_

Kaede: hi kaito

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS: Kaede! Kiyo! Himiko! Hey!

goblin: Heeeey! hey!hey! heey!

goblin: did u forget meee?

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS: Hi Kokichi...

goblin: :3

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS: Never make that face ever again

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS has gone offline

Maki_ has come online

Maki_: ....

goblin: hiiii makiiiii!!!

Maki_: go away kokichi.

Kaede: hi, maki!

best mage in the whole world <3: hi maki

_Kiibo has come online_

Kiibo: Hello everyon!

x_BigTits_x: Hiya, Kiibo!

Kaede: hey kiibo!!!

best mage in the whole world <3: nyeeh... hi kiibo

Maki_: hi

goblin: heey kiiboy!!!!!

Kiibo: ...

Maki: leave him alone kokichi

goblin: ur no fun maki-roll :((((

Maki_: never. call me that. ever again.

goblin: :((((

_Maki_ has gone offline_

_goblin has given Kaede admin powers_

Kaede: sINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE ADMIN POWERS

goblin: idk i just had them

Kaede: liar

goblin: ok yeah thats fair

Kiibo: gSKSDJJDJHVFREIOJP!@~{#IOPJEP#O#{JE{K@PO{!

Kaede: KIIBO ARE YOU OK

Kiyo: oh..

goblin: kiiiboyyy! u okkkkkk?????

Kiibo: S-sorry! I think my head got smashed into the keyboard....

Kaede: KOKICHI

goblin: wASNT ME!!

Kaede: hold on

goblin: OW! OWWW KAEEEDEEE THAT HURRRT!!!!

Kaede: dont hurt kiibo then 

_DetectiveShuu is online

_DetectiveShuu: Ah.... I have the worst timing

Kaede: You..you really do

goblin: SHUICHI!!! kaEDE SLAPPED MEEEE!

_DetectiveShuu: I'm sure you deserved it....

goblin: shuichiiii your so meaaan :(((

__DetectiveShuu has gone offline_

_Kaede has gone offline_

_best mage in the whole world <3 has come online_

best mage in the whole world <3: what happened i just woke up

goblin: shuichi said i deserved being slapped :((

best mage in the whole world <3: u probably did but ok

goblin: himiko so mean :(

best mage in the whole world <3: shut

_best mage in the whole world <3 has gone offline_

_Kiibo has gone offline_

goblin: aw darn

_xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx has come online_

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: hiya kokichi!

goblin: hi smoog

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: so i scrolled up, aw im sorry 

goblin: someone feel sorry for me finally

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: but anyway! i found this cool yaoi manga!!! u should check it out

goblin: ooooo!! lemme see!

Kiyo: Interesting.

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: okay! (link to some random yaoi smutty manga)

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: its rlly good so far!!!

goblin: smoog that's a r18 manga

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: ur point?

goblin: your 17

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: stfu let me have my yaoi and ill let u have ur lying fetish

goblin: shut it smoog

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: no u

Kiyo: This is quite interesting Tsumugi, how beautiful. Thank you for recommending it to me

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: awww ur welcome kiyo!!!! im glad u like it xD

goblin: ok im checking it out and its actually pretty good

goblin: thanks smoog

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: im sorry 

_Kaede has come online_

Kaede: sorry i was busy

goblin: -getting railed by shuichi?

Kaede: hold on

goblin: OW

Kaede: don't

goblin: :(

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: hi kaede!!!! howre u doing??

Kaede: fine except for kokichi being kokichi

goblin: :3

Kaede: no

_Kaede has gone offline_

_xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx has gone offline_

goblin: aw pooey im stuck with Kiyo

_Kiyo has gone offline_

goblin: aaand now im alone

_goblin has gone offline_

_Kaede has come online_

Kaede has removed goblin's admin powers

_Kaede has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theres no gonta


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu creates a robot. more specifically, a robot that moans whenever you say anything lewd
> 
> also angie is more prominent

_AtuasVessel is online_

AtuasVessel: um who made the robot moaning

AtuasVessel: i said atua will make you feel better and i heard moaning

_Kaede is online_

Kaede: it was probably miu

Kaede: i mean

Kaede: she _would_

AtuasVessel: miu was what atua told me too but i wanted to ask around first.

Kaede: i was going to the dining hall !

_X_BigTits_X is online_

X_BigTits_X: whats up fuckers

X_BigTits_X: i made a moaning robot- pretty fucking cool right?

AtuasVessel: well that answers my question

X_BigTits_X: WAIT DID U ALREADY SEE SHIT

X_BigTits_X: anyway nvm was it good

AtuasVessel: confusing. very confusing

_goblin is online_

goblin:  Miuuuuu what is up with the moaning robot

goblin: are u _that_ much of a slut?

X_BigTits_X: fuck off kokichi

X_BigTits_X: I made it because it came to me in fuckin' dream, asshole!

X_BigTits_X: sorry ur so jealous of my fuckin amazing genius brain!

goblin: no u

_goblin has failed to change X_BigTits_X's nickname_

goblin: ffffuck

goblin: which one of you removed my admin powers!!! >:(

Kaede: oh it was me

Kaede: i didn't want you messing with the nicknames so i removed it

Kaede has changed Kaede's nickname to Kae

X_BigTits_X: basic ass bitch name

X_BigTits_X: fits u tho kaeidiot dont worry

Kae: really

Kae: you just had to add that

__DetectiveShuu is online_

_DetectiveShuu: why si there a MOANING RBOBOT

_DetectiveShuu: MIU WHAT DID YIUDDO

X_BigTits_X: wow i dont speak keysmash. try again bottom

X_BigTits_X: but yeah sounded fun

AtuasVessel: atua says that you are misguided

_AtuasVessel has changed AtuasVessel's nickname to nyangie_

goblin: angie holy FUCK WHERE DID YOU COMF ROM

nyangie: uhm, i've been here the whole time??

nyangie: i did go to get some food in the dining hall tho :3 !!

X_BigTits_X: You fuckin sound like tsumugi the weeb ass shit

X_BigTits_X: FUCKING HELL

_Kiibo is online_

goblin: wow!!!! it's the robot!!!

goblin: wait can robots _use_ tablets??? that's a thing...??

Kiibo: Stop being so robophobic!

X_BigTits_X: HEY

X_BigTits_X: lay the FUCK off lie baby

_xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx is online_

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: hey everyone!

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: uhm...

_DetectiveShuu: oh miu made a moaning robot

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: ...why..

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: actually i don't think i want the answer to that question

X_BigTits_X: it moans when u say a dirty joke u SHIT

Kiibo: ...How do you even think of these inventions..?

X_BigTits_X: with this gorgeous fucking brain

Kiyo is online

Kiyo: Hello everyone, is Miu the cause of this moaning robot?

X_BigTits_X: HELL THE FUCK YEA

Kae: hey kiyo!!

_DetectiveShuu: hey

Kiibo: Hello!

goblin: x3 hehe hi

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: !!! hey kiyo!!

Kiibo: Sorry everyone, but I must go!

Kiibo: Gonta asked me to help him find some bugs, but I will be back.

_Kiibo is offline_

nyangie: bye kiibo!!!

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: so....

_tenkowo is online_

tenkowo: Hey everyone!!

tenkowo: where's himiko!!!

xxXXkawaii_desu_neXXxx: she's probably asleep

Kae: hi tenko!

tenkowo: hello kaede!!

goblin: hey

tenkowo: >:(

tenkowo has changed tenkowo's name to Protector of Girls

Protector of Girls: :D

nyangie: hello tenko!! i'm so happy to see you!!

Protector of Girls: hey angie!

Kiyo: Hello Tenko, and hello to you too Angie.

nyangie: hey kiyo!!!

Protector of Girls: ANYWAY

best mage in the whole world <3 is online

goblin: himiko!!

goblin: so ugly!

Protector of Girls: HIMIKO!!!!!!!

best mage in the whole world <3: you two are weird.. and i'm not ugly...

best mage in the whole world <3: plus you were the one who changed my name to this...

goblin: neeheehee! but i could've been lying!

_LUMINARYOFTHESTARS is online_

LUMINARYOFTHESTARS: Hey everyone!

_best mage in the whole world <3 has changed best mage in the whole world <3's nickname to himi_

himi: ok this is better

Protector of Girls: !!!!! that's adorable himiko!!!!!

_himi is offline_

goblin: see what you did tenko?

Protector of Girls: It's not my fault! its yours!!!

goblin has changed goblin's name to supweme weader

supweme weader: nah it's def u

LUMINARYOFTHESTARES: Hey uh- Can we not fight

Kae: i agree with kaito. can we not

Protector of Girls: Only because Kaede suggested it!

the mystery man is online

the mystery man has changed the mystery man's nickname to Rantaro

Rantaro:  hey

Kae: hey rantaro!!!

Protector of Girls: ....

supweme weader: hewwwo wantawo

Kae: i

Kae: why

_DetectiveShuu: late, but hi rantaro

Rantaro: hi shuichi

Rantaro: ...does anyone know what this robot is

Rantaro: it's tiny

Kae: oh miu made one

X_BigTits_X: fuck yea I made a moaning robot

Rantaro:  oh.

**SERVER CRASH** 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened??? why did it crash? find out :D


End file.
